The most wicked story ever MTK STYLE
by MIKETHEKILLER
Summary: I RE-EDITED PART OF MY FRIENDS STORY SO JUST SKIP TO SLANTED FONT FOR MY REMADE PART


A One-shot Coop and Kat story

**RE-MASTERED by MTK IT'S THE SAME AS DEVIL'S EXCEPT THE LOVE PART IS NICER ;p SKIP TO IT IT'S IN A SLANTED FONT LIKE **_**"jjj"**_

**Oh, this is going to be me first Kid vs. Kat story. My friend wrote this one, so all credit goes to him.**

**Info: I do not own Kid vs. Kat, but if I did oh the fun I will have 8D**

Saturday evening, Five years since Kat moved in, Coop, now 17, was grounded for like the hundredth time this week. Millie, now 12, and Dad were going to the groceries. Kat, now 21 because his species age like humans, looked at Coop with wicked, lustful eyes.

"Dad, can I please come with you and Millie?" Coop said keeping his eyes on Kat.

"No, you're grounded for exploding Old Lady Munson's garden, and leaving a hole in your room." Dad said.

"But, can you at least take Kat with you." Coop said pointing at Kat as his dad appeared in the leaving room.

"No, he will eat the Frisky Fishy Bits in the store, so he will stay here until we get back. You better not do any explosions again, Coop." Dad said as he closed the door, and went into his car. He drove away from his garage.

"Okay, Kat, you don't like me, and I _really_ don't like you, so let's just stay away from each other for the rest of the day." Coop said.

He expected Kat to hiss at him, but Kat just looked at him smiling. Kat then got his collar, and pushed one of the collar's many buttons. He then puts in back around his neck.

"Why, Coop? Why do we need to stay away from each other when our love is strong?" Kat said in a male voice, because he is a male, walking towards him.

"K... Kat, you can talk!" Coop said backing away from Kat.

"Of course I can. I just found out I can talk to humans yesterday, and I wanted to use it on you, my love." Kat said when he jumped on Coop.

"Kat, what do you mean?" Coop said as Kat has on top of him.

"Coop, when I came here, I hated you, but after a while I slow fell for you. Your body is so flexible, so strong," Kat said as he scratches Coop's shirt, "so, sexy."

"I must be dreaming about this. I must wake up before things start to get weird." Coop said while struggling...

"If this was a dream of yours, then you would have been died," Kat said licking Coop's face, "but it isn't."

Coop tried to break free, but Kat was strong. Coop then felt something going down his pants. Coop starts to cry for help, but no one can hear him. Kat's orange, long tongue licks his salty tears off his face. Kat rips Coop's shirt off completely, and was going for his pants, and underwear.

_Things start to heat up immensely. Kat slowly began to run his long wet tongue up and down coop's agitated cock while also slowly stroking it. At times licking the tip which seemed to give Coop the time of his life for moments he forgot he was getting his dicks blown buy his cat. Coop could no longer resist his dick was pounding with blood. Kat too could no longer fit the tip of coop's dick in his mouth but at the same time wanted to show him is true affection_.

_"Oh, Coop, it's huge, as he continued to slowly run his tongue up and down coop." Kat said. __**If you know what **__**it**__** is, then you know what is going to happen. **__Kat could no longer stop himself any longer. And said "Why don't you fuck me now, Coop?" he said with a wicked smile_.

"_coop knew it was wrong but no longer had the will to resist him human impulses." Coop also knew if he tried to fuck Kat at that moment that he would literally pop him, so he licked on of his fingers and slowly began to put it into Kat's ass. As he had thought even with his finger Kat screamed with pain and joy at the same time. Kat swayed his tail back in forth putting coop in to a trance then suddenly Kat yelled as if his insides where being torn out of him. Coop had lost his mind in the swaying of the tail and penetrated Kat's ass even after the fingering Kat could not take coop all the way; how ever that didn't stop coop from pushing it deeper and deeper by the second _.

**Kat's point of view.**

_For time now I had admired his cock while he would shower sleeps and at time I would see him masturbate, and now I was going to get it inside me. Things can't get better than this. He, played with my tail for a moment then with no warning pulls me in. At first it hurt, but after a while it felt good. I groaned and moaned and smiled with pleasure at the thought that he was inside me._

_It was so rough, hard and burning red. After he was done completely destroying my ass, I went back to suck him again. I sucked it, stroked it, and put it so deep in my throat I felt I would chock at times. I went faster, faster, faster, and then my world went black. My mouth flowed with white, warm foam and I smiled as I swallowed._

**Now back to third person, okay.**

"Oh, Kat that was... that was amazing." Coop said with a sigh.

"Coop, do you feel the same as I do about are new love." Kat said while purring close to Coop.

Coop nodded yes. He looks at Kat and slaps him in the ass. **Language is also my friends.** Kat somehow knew what Coop meant, and they went at it again, This time, Kat and Coop just made-out; Kat's orange, slimy tongue into Coop's mouth, tugging, pulling, and twisting inside their mouths.

When Millie and Dad came home, Coop and Kat were in the living room watching TV. Dad puts the bags on the table, and while walking over to the table, he sees a white stain on the floor. Coop and Kat are in shock. Will Coop's and Kat's love be found, Will Dad ever know what the white stuff is, and will I ever stop these questions?

Their love is safe, for now. Kat goes over to the white stain with milk, and 'accidentally' pours it over the white stain. The last part was me, DevilsMan, not my friends.

**Ok guys the fuck part was re-edited by me MTK I thought the original was fucken lame so I made it better or so think I did anyways the stuff in **_**jjjj **_**was what I wrote tell me what you think remember devilsman wrote the first one I just made it more detailed I WOULD EDIT MORE BUT I'M BORED NOW ALL CREDIT TI DEVILSMAN OK? =]**

BYE GUYS

,,l,, _ ,,l,,

... /

.../▌  
.../ \ See you later!


End file.
